Ancient Gear Soldier
If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cardsuntil the end of the Damage Step. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * In episode 31, Vellian Crowler uses this card during his duel against Camula. After Crowler summons this card, it gains 300 ATK due to the effect of "Ancient Gear Castle". This card then attacks and destroys "Zombie Werewolf". This activates the latter's effect, allowing Crowler to summon another "Zombie Werewolf" with 500 more ATK. Later "Zombie Werewolf" (whose ATK was 1900 due to its own effect and the effect of "Vampire Bat") attacks and destroys this card. "Vampire Bat" then attacks directly. Crowler then activates "Damage Condenser" to Special summon a second copy of this card. The new copy then gains 300 more ATK due to the effect of "Ancient Gear Castle". Later Crowler Tributes this card in order to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Beast". * In episode 50, Crowler uses this card during his duel against Chumley Huffington. He summons this card in Defense Position. Later "Big Koala" attacks and destroys this card. On Crowler's turn, he banishes this card, two "Ancient Gears", and "Ancient Gear Golem" from his Graveyard for the Maintenance Cost of "Ancient Gear Factory". * In episode 69, Crowler uses this card during his duel against Jean-Louis Bonaparte. After he summons this card, this card gains 300 ATK due to the effect of "Ancient Gear Castle". Crowler then equips this card with "Ancient Gear Tank", increasing its ATK by 600. This card then attacks and destroys one of Bonaparte's "Toy Soldiers" (Bonaparte couldn't activate "Negate Attack" in response due to this card's effect). Later "Toy Emperor" attacks and destroys this card. The second effect of "Ancient Gear Tank" then activates, inflicting 600 damage to Bonaparte. Bonaparte then activates the effect of "Toy Emperor" to add a Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. * In episode 92, Crowler uses this card during his Triangle Duel against Bonaparte and Maximillion Pegasus. He summons this card on the second turn of the duel. On Crowler’s next turn, he summons another copy. Crowler then activates "Ancient Gear Explosive" to target one copy and inflict damage to Pegasus equal to half of the targeted copy’s ATK. Crowler then uses the two copies to attack and destroy two of Bonaparte's "Toy Soldiers" as payback for Bonaparte attacking him directly with a "Toy Soldier". Later Pegasus activates "Shadow Toon" to target a copy and inflict damage to Bonaparte equal to the targeted copy's ATK. On Crowler’s next turn, he Tributes both copies in order to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem". * In episode 129, Crowler summons this card during the Battle Royal between Jaden's friends and the Duel Ghoul army. This card tried to stop Jaden and his friends from getting to Marcel Bonaparte in time, but Tyranno Hassleberry summons "Dark Driceratops" and uses it to attack and destroy this card. * In episode 167, Crowler used this card during duel against Jaden Yuki. He Normal Summons this card on the first turn of the duel. Later "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys this card. "Flame Wingman" then inflicts damage to Crowler equal to this card's ATK. Crowler then activates "Unfinished Time Box" to banish "Flame Wingman" from the field and draw a card. Later Crowler activates "Crazy Summon Gear" to revive this card and Special Summon two more copies from his Deck while Jaden Special Summons "Elemental HERO Wildheart" and "Elemental HERO Sparkman". Crowler then sends all three copies to the Graveyard in order to activate "Spell Gear". Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * In episode 80, this card was used as part of a Duel Puzzle that Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo and Bruno had to solve in order to find out who stole Yusei's program. On Bruno's attempt, he activates the effect of "Tragoedia" to take control of this card by sending "Alector, Sovereign of Birds" (who was Level 4 through "Cost Down") from his hand to the Graveyard. Bruno choose to take control of this card as its effect will prevent the Password Robot's set "Mirror Force" from activating. Bruno then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to destroy "Green Gadget". This makes the ATK of "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" 0 as "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", and "Yellow Gadget" were not all present on the Password Robot's field. Bruno then equips this card with "Axe of Despair", increasing its ATK by 1000. This card then attacks and destroys "Stronghold the Moving Fortress", depleting the Robot's remaining Life Points and solving the Duel Puzzle. * In episode 86, this card is shown in a flashback Barbara has when she explains to Yusei the backstory of Dyne and how Malcolm and Radley eventually decided to start Duels in order to get more miners for their mining operation. Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * In episode 41, three copies of this card are used by Duel Academy Professors in a flashback against Celina. One proceeds to attack Selena's Lunalight Blue Cat (it is not explained how Ancient Gear Soldier was not destroyed). One is destroyed by Declan's D/D Cerberus when he joins the Battle Royal. Category:Duel Spirit Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Gunslinger Category:Shonen Jump Category:Robots Category:Warrior Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe